Tom the Cat
Tom Cat (full name: Thomas Jasper Cat Sr.), is the main protagonist of the animated series Tom and Jerry. Biography Cartoons He is the villain in almost every single episode of every series that shows him in it. His antics involve laying traps for Jerry which most of the time end up failing. He doesn't always try to eat the mouse but he will sometimes try to eliminate him or even trick him to a lesser extent. His rivalry with Jerry existed even as a kitten. Considering that Jerry is a pest that is not welcome in his house, his actions are rather understandable. Movies He was the villain or one of the villains in a few movies. But the one movie with his biggest role was Tom & Jerry: The Fast & The Furry. In this movie he antagonizes every one of the racers who participate in the Fabulous Super Race, resulting in several deaths. Another villainous role was the movie Tom & Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, In which he plays one of the henchmen of The Cat King and gathers most of his troop to catch Jerry and his friends and stop them from getting to the star. Death Tom the Cat was killed in the episode The Two Mouseketeers, where he needed to defend the king's food or else the king will decollate Tom. Jerry made him fail doing this, resulting into Tom being beheaded. He was obviously revived for later episodes and appearances. Physical Appearance He is a cat whose breed is still unknown to this day, which is strange considering how long the series has been running. He is mostly bluish gray in color with white paws and a light-blue belly. He also has a tail that is white at the tip. He is sometimes also colored dark blue, but this was only in the earlier episodes. Villainous Acts Cartoons *Frames Spike for stealing the chicken from the refrigerator in Tom's Photo Finish *Pins the blame on Spike Bulldog for the mess in the house and aggressive behavior and gets him thrown out of the house in Spike Gets Skooled *Terrorizes Nibbles/Tuffy and swats him on the behind with a flyswatter in The Milky Waif *Attempts to eat Jerry's animal friends, such as a duck, a goldfish or a canary *Attempts to eat Jerry Mouse on certain occasions *Captures Jerry's Mermouse friend to sell her to a museum for money in Tom's Mermouse Mess-Up," *Attempts to steal gold from Jerry's claim along with Butch Cat in 24 Karat Kat Movies *Antagonizes his fellow competitors in the Fabulous Super Race in Tom and Jerry: The Fast and Furry *In Tom and Jerry: The Nutcracker Tale, As one of the evil Cat King's captain, he (along with the other alley cats) crashes Jerry's party, imprisons La Petite Ballerina in a birdcage and traps the toys. He also gathers his troops to try to stop Jerry and his friends from reaching the star *in Blast of To Mars he terrorized Jerry and accidentally caused the war between Earth and Mars by destroying the Martian city (in his defense he would team-up with Jerry to fix his mistakes (as Tom often does when he goes too far) ). Video Games *In the NES game Tom and Jerry: The Ultimate Game of Cat and Mouse, he kidnaps Jerry's nephew Tuffy and locks him up in the attic trunk, leading to Jerry Mouse to come to his rescue *In the Game Boy Color game, Tom and Jerry: Mouse Attacks, he kidnaps Jerry's friends and family (Duckling, Uncle Pecos, Tyke, Tuffy and Muscles) and even imprisons Jerry himself under a cup in a mini game. Trivia *In most of his appearences, Tom is show as Jerry's enemy and a protagonist villain, but on some occasions, Tom is portrayed as an anti-hero. *His name Tom Cat is most likely a parody of Tomcat, a term used for male cats. *Occasionally, Tom is the underdog when the conflicts between him and Jerry are instigated by the latter, often because Jerry is intentionally antagonizing Tom for his own amusement Gallery TomT&J.jpg TomFace.PNG|Tom depicted as a kitten in Tom & Jerry Kids 915481.jpg T&J: a nutcracker tale - Tom Cat and his fellow cat soldiers.jpeg|Tom Cat and his fellow cat soldiers as seen in Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale T&J: a nutcracker tale - Tom Cat serves as one of the evil Cat King's minions.jpeg|Tom Cat serves as the evil Cat King's Captain of the cat guards Tom Cat as captain of the cat guard.jpeg Ouch! T&J a nutcracker tale - flattened head.jpeg T&J a nutcracker tale - tom the dumb cat.jpeg T&J a nutcracker tale - tom the mean, stupid cat and his nemesis Jerry the sweet, lovable mouse on a ride .jpeg T&J: a nutcracker tale - Tom's gonna get you, Jerry!.png IMG_8906.JPG Tom Cat Bare Chest.png|Tom Cat in a tailcoat and white tie with his bare chest/furry udders fully exposed See Also *Tom the Cat in Heroes Wiki. Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pets Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Category:Archenemy Category:Titular Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Ensemble Category:Provoker Category:On & Off Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mischievous Category:Affably Evil Category:Revived Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Weaklings